Rabbids Invasion (TV series)
Note: This article is about the TV series, you may be looking for the facebook game of the same name or the comic book, Rabbids Invasion. : Rabbids Invasion is a television series based on the Rabbids franchise. It premiered on Nickelodeon in August 3, 2013 at 11:30 am. It is now aired on the Canadian channel YTV. Plot This series brings television to the hysterical physical comedy that is the hallmark in Ubisoft's wildly successful Rabbids video games. Irreverent, unpredictable and silly, the Rabbids are a mysterious breed of rabbit-like creatures that explore and often wreak havoc in the human world. Everything is a source of wonder and amusement, and these indestructible and uncontrollable creatures have no respect for the social rules that govern society. For them, there are no laws, no rules of the road. It's all about having fun and saying "Bwaaaah!" Characters The Rabbids - The rabbids are small white rabbits with an unstable mind for causing havoc. They are curious, careless, and lunatic. They spend their time by causing hysterical madness with their own creative tastes that often gets them into hilarious situations. Most of the time in each episode, there are four Rabbids. Louie - One of the recurring characters in the series. He is a very old man living along with his wife. He always like to get the job done. Louie's Wife - An unnamed elderly human lady who is Louie's wife. She is a stubborn old lady who doesn't tolerate excuses. She is often seen wearing white polka-dot periwinkle dress and hair Biker Boy '- An unnamed young adult with a surfer lingo personality. He first appeared as a hitchhiker in Stop! No More!. He is a lazy freeloader who often bores himself. He is the only human in the series who actually befriended the Rabbids. But this has never carried over in future episodes. 'Professor Barranco 3 - Professor Barranco 3 is the supreme commander of all the Rabbids. He is a Rabbid with one eye blue and one eye red for unknown reasons. Deputy Garrett '- An police officer to arrest and stop criminals and rabbids. '''Fifi '- An dog Louie's Wife order to attack Rabbids. Cast Rabbids - Damien Laquet Season 1 '''Episode 1 - Omelet Party / Rabbid Mollusk / Rabbid, Are You There? Episode 2 - Stop! No More! / Rabbids vs. the Vacuum Cleaner / Runway Rabbids Episode 3 - Rabbids Say Cheese / Raving Lifeguard / Rabbid Market Episode 4 - Elevatorus Rabbidinus / Until Rabbids Do You Part / Rabbid Radar Episode 5 - Fast Food Rabbid / Rabbids Against the Machine / Ring! Bwaah! Episode 6 -'' Rabbid Playa / ''Radio Rabbid / Escalator Rabbid Episode 7 -''' Scout RabbidsScout Rabbids / Jurassic Rabbid / Moo Rabbids' '''Episode 8 - Keypad Rabbids / Special Agent Rabbids / Schnoz Rabbid' Episode 9 - Museum Rabbids / Kite Rabbids / Never Refreeze a Rabbid Episode 10 -''' '''Music Rabbid / Wake Up,Rabbids! / R.C Rabbid Episode 11 - 'Get in Line, Rabbids! / Sticky Rabbid / Rabbid Test N 98002-c: The Platform' Episode 12 - Rabbidochio /'' '''Rabbid Test N 98003-c: the Cube / Rabbids with Fleas Episode 13 - Rabbid Elevation / Surprise Rabbid / Rabbid Test N 98001-c: The Mirror Episode 14 - Super Rabbid / Dueling Rabbids / Rabbid Test N 98004-c: the Animals Episode 15 - Flight of the Rabbids / The Rabbid Who Fell To Earth / Holy Rabbid-Cow! Episode 16 - Pecking Rabbid / Rabbidmobile / Prisoner Rabbid Episode 17 - Rabbid Dreams / Snoring Rabbid / Hypno Rabbid Season 2 On December 17, 2013, Russell Hicks, President of Content Development and Production,Nickelodeon, that Rabbids Invasion had been renewed for a second season. The second storyline of the TV show will follow the Rabbids, while still discovering new things on Earth, will also introduce the recurring goal of reaching the moon ( an obvious reference to Rabbids Go Home) Video game Rabbids Invasion an interactive TV series. To go along with the show is a video game of the same name that will be released on the Microsoft Xbox One and on mobile devices and tablets. The game will allow players to interact in the scenes from the TV show by pointing at the screen, shouting along with the Rabbids and dancing. DVD releases The series has been released on DVD exclusively in France for the moment, which was a pack containing the first 13 episodes of the series in the order in which they aired in France. The DVD is under the name of[[Rabbids Invasion- Part 1 ( French Version)| The Lapins Cretins Invasion- Part 1]]. A second and third volume are planned for a 2014 release. Trivia *This is the first time Rabbids are not voiced by Yoann Perrier *During the demo, Rabbids are shown to communicate with chickens and cows by singing an alien theme song similar to that of the movie Close Encounters of the Third Kind. *It is revealed that the Rabbids were once intelligent and had a beard. However, due to the Ice Age and evolution, the Rabbids' brains got smaller and are now unintelligent. *In the episode "Music Rabbids" the Last record (7th) was the same as the first record only in the first they had additional parts of the song. Gallery of Rabbids Invasion RabbidsInvasion.jpg Images894u945u948.jpg Bwah 020.PNG Bwah 025.PNG Bwah 014.PNG Category:Franchise Category:Television